


Villains vs Hero

by anemptymargin



Series: Happy-Verse [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Bondage, Latex, Multi, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet & Gus go to a lot of trouble to convince Shawn to join them for Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains vs Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



> Written for Cookie Jar 2011, late because it got about three times longer than I thought it would. Ha! Currently un-beta'd due to time constraints, will go back and edit on the morrow. :)
> 
> Kink Bingo: Dressup

“Gus… I think I have an idea for talking Shawn into coming to Comic Con.” Jules sat up quickly, as though struck by lightning as they lounged in her bed reading comics. Shawn had left not long before to fetch dinner from the Chinese take-out, but would likely be back soon.

 

Gus looked up from an _Avengers_ back issue with a raised eyebrow; “I could give him an Ambien – that’d give us more than enough time to make it to San Diego before he regained full consciousness.”

 

“Okay, an idea that doesn’t involve drugging him… God, what is it with you guys? The first place you go is drugs?”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault… he started it by slipping me a double dose of allergy medication to con me into…”

 

“Stop.” Jules interrupted, “anyway, no, it does not involve drugging anyone or doing anything illegal.” She sighed, “Okay, remember a few months ago we were hanging out and you mentioned that Shawn has a little fantasy…”

 

“The one with Johnny Depp, not Captain Sparrow, but Edward Scissorhands?” Gus answered.

 

She blinked several times, her brain unfortunately going there. “No, no… there was one time he talked you into dressing up like a certain comic book character in the bedroom?”

 

“Yeah, he dressed up like Batman and used my love of the caped crusader to talk me into dressing up in a vinyl catsuit. It was freaky.”

 

Juliet took a deep breath, “Right… so we know Shawn has a little bit of a soft spot for Batman…” She paused, hoping Gus might put it together so she didn’t have to. After a long moment, she finished; “We can use that fantasy to our advantage.”

 

The other eyebrow rose. “I am not dressing up like Catwoman. No. You’re a crazy woman.”

 

“Hear me out, Gus! We start in on how he’s secretly a geek and we’re gonna prove it…” She smiled wickedly, “and then the next day we show up from our date night all dressed up and play a little bit of villain on hero?”

 

“That has got to be the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Does Shawn still have the Batman suit?”

 

Gus shrugged; “I guess so, maybe at his dad’s house with the stuff we stored when he moved out.” Which was really just his kind way of saying Shawn stopped paying his rent and got evicted.

 

“Tell me it wouldn’t be fun to kidnap Shawn.” Her voice dropped down to an amused purr; “I know you’ve been wanting to get back at him for like a thousand things and if we can prove to him he’s a big fat geek too …”

 

“Why would that work?” He couldn’t help but be skeptical, not only was it a plan that required him to dress up as a woman, even if it was the most badass villain in the old school DCU, it was a dumb idea.

 

“Because we’ll promise him that Batman can have his revenge before we leave the hotel.”

 

Gus blinked several times; mostly unable to believe he was actually seriously considering it for even a second. “Who would you be dressing up as?”

 

She considered it for a minute; “Poison Ivy would be pretty sexy… I bet I could pull it off.”

 

“Okay, one… she’s a redhead. I’m sorry, I can’t believe a blonde Poison Ivy.” He put his fingers against her mouth as she moved to protest; “Two, why would Poison Ivy hang out with Catwoman? Wouldn’t it make more sense if I was Harley Quinn?”

 

Juliet giggled; “Yes, okay… both points taken. But, I’ve got a red wig AND you’re forgetting _Gotham City Sirens._ ”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Gus shot back; “Why don’t we do the Joker and Harley Quinn instead? That makes total sense.”

 

“Canon isn’t important in a sex fantasy, Gus! God! You’re the only man alive that cares about accuracy when it comes to getting someone naked.” Juliet groaned, rolling onto her back with a graphic novel covering her face until she lifted the corner to say; “Shawn likes you as Catwoman. I think it would be wicked sexy for Poison Ivy and Catwoman to use their feminine wiles to seduce the bat into giving them whatever they want.”

 

When she put it like that, it really wasn’t fair. Like he could say no to that kind of mental image… like any guy could. Gus made a small, strangled sound in the back of his throat and said; “I don’t have that costume anymore and even if I did there is no way it would still fit.”

 

“No problem.” Juliet grinned from under the thick cover and licked her lips. “Tell me you’re in and I’ll take care of everything. Just meet me at your apartment for date night and we’ll get dressed up, come over here and double team him until he relents.”

 

“You’re evil. You know that, right? Pretty much pure evil.”

 

“But I’m cute.” She smirked and leaned in close, planting a gentle peck on his cheek.

 

***

 

Gus tried not to think about what Juliet was planning, he knew she had it under control and if he just showed up they’d make it happen. Not that he was entirely sure the plan would work… or enthusiastic about it even happening at all. But… he did really want Shawn to stop ragging on them and go to Comic Con.

 

Juliet arrived just after six with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. “Is he gone?”

 

“Yeah, sent him to your place with a stack of DVDs and a quart of orange chicken. We won’t be seeing him until we’re ready to head over.” Gus took a deep breath and looked down at the bag; “Our costumes?”

 

“Sort of.” Juliet answered with a half-smile. “Okay, this is going to be a little bit weird at first, but hear me out and wait until it’s on to judge.”

 

“You’re dressing me up as Catwoman… how could it get any more weird?” He raised an eyebrow, but when she opened the bag and pulled out three paint cans and a bag of foam rollers he got the impression he was probably wrong.

 

“Okay, I’ve read the directions a few dozen times and I think I’ve got it. Go take a shower with that moisturizing body wash I brought last week and you might want to hit your chest and legs with the electric razor just in case.” She grinned; “Come out dry and naked.”

 

Gus blinked again, hesitating a long moment before asking; “Why?”

 

Jules turned the paint can to show the label – liquid latex… a lot of liquid latex. “We’re making you a full body catsuit that will feel like you’re wearing a wetsuit. All the actual catsuits I found in your size were garbage and overpriced. This is much better.”

 

“Do I even want to know where you got that?”

 

“Not really, no.” Three adult bookstores, and a trip to the fetish emporium… where she ironically found almost all of both of their costumes. “Go get cleaned up, come on… you’re first and we’ve got to do at least three layers.”

 

He considered protesting, but he’d already told Juliet he would do it and let her take care of the costumes… apparently an increasingly bad idea. With a slight sigh, he went to do as he was told.

 

Juliet, on the other hand, went right to work in Gus’ kitchen – laying out a tarp that she over the counters to protect the floor and cabinets just in case. By the time Gus came out in his silk leopard print bathrobe, she was sitting on the counter by his sink tucking into a pint of Jamaican Me Crazy sorbet. “Took you long enough, come on – take your robe off and put this on.” She set down the sorbet and snatched up a pair of brand new lycra bikini briefs and tossed them at Gus. “I’ll get started with the lotion.”

 

“Lotion?” Gus raised an eyebrow, reluctantly shouldering off his robe and draping it over a chair before stepping out onto the blue tarp. “You’re sure this is safe?”

 

“Yes, Gus. The lotion keeps your skin hydrated and makes it easier to peel off. I spent like an hour talking to a guy that wouldn’t stop perving on the thought of me wearing nothing but latex. Believe me, it’s safe.”

 

Still a bit hesitant, Gus sighed and shook his head – slipping into the tiny briefs. “This is all I’m wearing?”

 

“I’ve also got the mask, and I know a drag queen about your size, I’m sure with a few phone calls I could get you a pair of high heeled boots.”

 

“The mask’ll be fine.” Gus let out a soft groan when Juliet’s strong hands began to work the unscented body lotion into his shoulders. “So, uh… what am I supposed to do while we’re doing this?”

 

She pushed the bottle into his hand; “Lotion up, make sure you get it everywhere that isn’t covered by your undies or the mask.”

 

By the time they were finished with the lotion and Juliet was prepping the latex and a foam roller, Gus had lotion in places he was pretty sure weren’t meant to be vigorously rubbed. He knew soon enough they’d be turned into a bodysuit anyway. “Okay, where do we start?”

 

“I think I’ll start in the back, until I get the hang of it…” Juliet smiled, already excited to be trying something new. She’d never fully painted a person before, sure maybe a little edible body paint and she did run the face painting booth a few years, but nothing like a whole body canvas to take the shiny, viscous black liquid. “Just stay still and we’ll make it through this. Just remember… Shawn is so gonna freak when he sees it.”

 

“Not as much as I’m freaking right now…” Gus felt the panic start to rise when the cool, heavy feeling roller started down his back.

 

“Think about Comic Con… cosplayers go through way more to look good – and when it’s all over we’re gonna go get exactly what we want.”

 

“Comic Con.” Gus repeated; “San Diego… just think about San Diego… meeting Leonard Nimoy. Stan Lee. Bruce Campbell…”

 

***

 

Gus rode in silence, shifting uncomfortably in his latex full body suit in her passenger seat – the slick finish slipping with each press of the brakes against his track suit and locking his seatbelt. Juliet seemed to have an easier time, also wearing an unflattering pair of sweats with her face made up in a hazy green – one thin layer creating a full barely-green tinted body suit while painted latex vines four layers thick traced up and down her  body, covering the small bikini panties and her breasts fully.

 

When they arrived at her apartment, they silently let themselves in and crept past the sofa where Shawn had fallen asleep watching a movie with the volume turned up loud enough that it was a bit of a surprise he was able to sleep through the repetitive main menu screen. Making it into her bedroom, Jules was the first to strip off her sweats – both of them running through a full body check for tears before she pulled on her dark green boots.

 

“Do I even want to know why you own green leather boots?” Gus raised an eyebrow; “Let alone how you’re gonna walk in those…”

 

“Same reason I own a whip.” She chuckled under her breath, retrieving said whip and handing it over to Gus who seemed for the most part inept with it. “Needed for an assignment.”

 

“You work some weird-ass cases…” Gus muttered under his breath, shaking his head before pulling on the latex mask – pretty damn satisfied with the overall look. If Catwoman were ever played by a five foot, ten inch tall black man; he’d be first choice – no doubt. “How does my back look?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you have an ass that was meant to wear latex.”

 

Gus rolled his eyes; “All good? Ready to get this over with?”

 

“We have to get into character…” Juliet dusted her face again with the shimmery green powder; “Okay, you want to go with _Gotham City Sirens_ canon, right?”

 

“I thought you were Little Miss Canon-Doesn’t-Matter when it comes to sexy fun time?” Gus gave a couple of experimental swings with the long black bullwhip, managing to nearly knock over a lamp and a stack of folded panties off Juliet’s dresser.

 

Jules groaned and rolled her eyes, giving the pinned wig a couple tugs to ensure it was on tight before answering; “I just think it might help us get in character if we work together.” She sighed; “Okay, storyline is… Poison Ivy has manipulated Catwoman into giving up Batman’s secret identity…”

 

“What are we talking here, mind control?”

 

“Does it matter, Gus?” She drew several long red curls over her shoulders and shook out the wig again.

 

Gus stretched, managing himself up on tiptoe in the latex covered socks that sort of made boots before stumbling forward. “A little bit, yeah.”

 

She growled under her breath; “Okay… um, maybe Bruce is sleeping and this is his fantasy? Watching two of his most sexy villains going at it while he’s tied up?”

 

“Tied up?” Gus raised an eyebrow, fondling the whip somewhat suggestively. “You didn’t mention anything about…”

 

“Under the couch, duct tape and zip ties.”

 

His eyes widened considerably under the mask; “Duct tape? Zip ties?”

 

“What, I was prepared – there’s even more under the bed.”

 

Gus’ face warmed under the tight mask even though he was pretty sure it was rather un-Catwomany to blush. “I can’t tie up Shawn.”

 

“Catwoman  would, it’s her M-O. You know this, Gus… it’s not Shawn – it’s Batman.”

 

“Bruce Wayne.”

 

“Right, sorry, getting a little excited and it slipped.” She took a deep breath let it out slowly. “Okay, so we go out there and give Bruce a little bit of a rude awakening – you grab the zip ties and secure his wrists… I’ll drag him to the kitchen table and we tie him to a chair.”

 

“Okay, Jules… none of this was really part of…”

 

“He wants villains, Gus! We’re giving him some badass bitches that are gonna rough him up until we get our way.” She replied with a wild look in her eyes, squeezing into a pair of green latex gloves. “We’re gonna make sure Batman is our escort at Comic Con this year.”

 

“Right… villains… we can do this…”

 

“You focus on tying him to the chair – if he gets mouthy duct tape him.”

 

Gus offered her a muted quizzical look; “This is Shawn… define mouthy…”

 

“Okay, maybe just duct tape him.” She licked her dark red lips and then reapplied her lipstick. “Wait! Don’t… I’ll use my drugged lipstick!”

 

He swallowed audibly; “Okay, I’ll roll with a little bit of affectionate bondage, but you have toxic lipstick? That has got to be illegal…”

 

“Not really, Gus.” She sighed, rolling her eyes; “Role play, remember?”

 

“You think he’ll play along?” Gus clipped the whip to his otherwise bare costume belt, giving up on actually being able to use it effectively.

 

Juliet shrugged. “There’s only one way to find out.” Before he could respond, she yanked open the door and said loudly in throaty moan; “Get him, Catwoman… the Bat belongs to us tonight.”

 

Gus’ eyebrows shot up in shock as he followed her to the living room, stumbling over his own feet as the latex slid a little on her plush carpeting. Regaining his footing, he lurched toward the sofa in more of a stunned reflex than anything. “Uh… right… I mean… Yes! On your feet, Bat, or on your knees.”

 

“Gus?” Shawn squinted, peering up at him with bleary, half asleep eyes. “Catwoman?”

 

Kneeling down beside the sofa as Juliet retrieved a dining room chair, Gus quickly withdrew a baggie of black zip ties grabbed Shawn’s wrists – binding them tightly together before he could even react. “Shut it, Bruce… the game is up and now it’s time to collect…”

 

“Collect? Gus, are you wearing latex?” Shawn asked, slowly coming to life as he tugged at his tightly bound wrists; “And did you zip tie my wrists together?”

 

“You heard the woman, Mr. Wayne…” Juliet growled, stepping up to the end of the sofa as Gus wrenched him up onto his feet; “Or should I say, Batman?”

 

“Batman? I… what?” Shawn laughed, shaking his head; “This is… wait… I’m dreaming, right? I watched _Batman and Robin_ while eating those leftover extra spicy hot wings…”

 

Juliet reached forward and ran her gloved hand over his cheek, waiting for his sleepy-amused grin before slapping him across the face.

 

“I said, shut it.” Gus purred, channeling his best Eartha Kitt impression. “You’re gonna do us a little favor and then maybe we won’t tell the press that Gotham’s most eligible billionaire and most emotionally disturbed superhero are one in the same.”

 

Shawn stumbled forward on uneasy and confused limbs, Gus’ strong arms pushing him. “Jules… wow… you guys look…”

 

“Tape.” Juliet gave Gus a demanding look and grabbed Shawn’s wrists from where they were bound in front of him, tugging him toward the chair while Gus retrieved the duct tape. “How can I put this delicately?” Juliet smirked, her eyes purposefully half lidded as she pushed him into the dining table chair and sat astride his lap. “We need you to do a very special job for us…” Her voice dropped down to a low murmur as she pushed in close and kissed the pink mark where she had slapped him. “I don’t want to give away your secrets… but if you refuse, then… well… we’ll have to resort to more drastic measures.”

 

“Drastic?” Shawn scoffed, licking his lips as he realized fairly quickly what was going on; “If you guys wanted to play sexy Batman all you had to do was ask.”

 

“Oh, we’ll play with you, Batman.” Gus growled, ripping off a piece of duct tape. “But you know this kitten’s got claws…” He made an exaggerated claw with his latex clad fingers and hissed at him theatrically. “Meow, Bat.”

 

“Perfect, Pussycat.” Jules rolled her tongue over her bottom lip and then bent in and kissed Shawn’s lips, nipping hard. When she pulled away from his darkened lips, Gus quickly slapped the tape over his mouth – a somewhat alarmed expression coming over Shawn’s face. “Now, all you have to do is give us what we want.”

 

Shawn screamed from behind the tape, pushing playfully at Juliet with his bound wrists – clearly unafraid of their game despite the sting on his cheek. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d been tied up and gagged. At least he knew when the sexy fun time was over he’d be cut free with irritated lips and enough stroke material to make it through the long weekend alone.

 

Juliet smiled wickedly and rubbed her body against Shawn – letting his t-shirt slide easily against the thick latex covering her breasts, the hardened nipples catching against the cotton. “What’s that, Mr. Wayne? Not cooperating… tsk, tsk…” She shook her head with a mock pout; “We have our ways to make you see the benefit of taking us up on our very generous offer. “ She stroked both gloved hands down his chest and then under his shirt without pause.

 

Taking what little cue he had, Gus stepped even closer slipping his hand between the pair to rub his fingers clumsily over the zipper of his jeans – feeling the familiar shift of his arousal already. “Not so fast, Bruce…” He purred, wrenching open his fly as Juliet began to teasingly rock her hips.  “See, we’re in charge now. You’re not going anywhere.” He knelt in front of the chair, pressing kisses against the back of Juliet’s bare thighs as he cinched both of Shawn’s ankles to the chair legs.

 

“Thank you, Kitten.” Juliet murmured, digging her pelvis against Shawn’s exposed shorts as he began to tent up towards the warm latex; “I think he could use a little convincing…” She leaned against Shawn and let out a soft groan, one hand stroking down the curve of her ass before pulling aside the latex covered panty to expose her sex, “How about a little warm up?”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice, obediently Gus pushed up on her hips until he could run his tongue over the familiar warm heat, slowly caressing her folds with both arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. “Mmm, purrrrfect…” He groaned, barely maintaining his flimsy characterization.

 

Juliet gasped, burying her face against Shawn’s chest long enough to hear him groan and strain against the tape. “Oh God… yes… mmm, more!” She pushed herself down against Gus’ face, the feel of the latex mask against her bare skin quite different than she had expected it would be – and not at all bad. “Mmm, good kitty… lap it up…”

 

Shawn moaned behind the tape, forcing his jaw to try and work it loose. Forcing himself up against Juliet as best he could, until the chair clattered on the dining room floor.  When Juliet’s gloved hand once more slapped hard across his cheek, Shawn flinched and cried out.

 

“Bad boy, Batman. You should know better than that.” Juliet growled, looking up at him with a scowl. “You wanna taste, Bruce?” With a barely audible whimper, he nodded frantically and Juliet only smiled. “Mmm, a little more – kitten?”

 

Gus murmured under his breath and let out an audible purr, “Yes, dah-ling…”

 

Slipping character, Juliet giggled and licked her lips as she once more felt his strong tongue lapping over her lips and dipping inside her – forcing herself back to Ivy. “Do you know what we want, Bruce?”

 

Whimpering in his throat, Shawn’s eyes softened – clearly hoping it involved his penis; only to elicit another somewhat gentler slap. “Mind out of the gutter, Bat. You haven’t earned that… not yet.”

 

Panting, Gus pulled away and forced himself up on his feet – the latex slipping on the tile until he braced himself against Juliet’s shoulders. “A little more, dah-ling?”  He pressed a kiss against her throat – feeling the warm slickness of the thin green layer under his tongue.

 

“What do you think, Brucie?” Juliet smirked, pushing up against Gus’ lips. “We have a proposition to make… you agree to escort us to San Diego…” She leaned back against Gus’ solid chest, peeling at the thick green layer covering her breasts until they were fully exposed. Gently teasing the pink flesh, she teased at a hard nipple and stared him down; “And then I’ll cut you loose and you can do anything… I mean anything… you want.”

 

A look of clear desire and frustration crossed his face and Shawn let out a loud string of urgent noises that was clearly not what the villains wanted to hear. “I don’t think he’s ready to play along, Ivy…” Gus purred, nuzzling against her eye mask. “Perhaps we can show him what he’s missing?”

 

“Mmm, I love your evil mind.” Jules groaned loudly, peeling herself off of Shawn’s lap and pressing a soft kiss against Gus’ mask before dropping down to her knees – pulling the latex covered speedo until the thick coating tore and peeled free of the rest of the skintight suit, lowering it slowly down his legs as his hard cock brushed against her cheek.  “My, my… you are just full of surprises…”

 

Gus let out a soft squeak of surprise at the sound of snapping latex and an unexpectedly loud moan when her mouth enveloped him. “God…” His voice dropped the buttery purr, pure Gus as he groped at the red wig. Trying his best to stay in character as she took him deep – swallowing with bare abandon – he falsetto-purred; “Mmm, just wait until the kitten purrs…”

 

Shawn rolled his eyes, even his state – that was just… wrong and kind of weird. But still kind of hot, in a totally unfair that they were using a fantasy against him sort of way. He tried to moan again, already frustrated with the tape even more than being strapped in, and wiggled against the ties.

 

“Don’t stop…” Gus purred, slowly rocking his hips – driving himself harder into the soft warmth of her throat, both hands holding fast to her wig. He knew it wouldn’t last long, between the tight cling of the latex and knowing that Shawn was watching them and completely unable to join in, his pulse throbbed like never before.

 

Juliet glared up at him, no doubt a warning about breaking character, as she pushed in deep enough to leave smudges of her red lipstick on his balls. Arching her back, she spread her thighs as far as she could – Shawn’s eyes going wide at the display.

 

Holding back a simpering moan as he tipped dangerously close, Gus pulled her back by the wig, lifting her head back so a thin line so spit splattered against his black latex-coated thigh. “Turn around, Ivy… “

 

Confused for a moment, a knowing smile graced her smeared lips and she rolled her shoulders with a low moan of approval. “Mmm, good idea Pussycat…“ Sliding easily on the tile, she pushed herself around quickly without getting off her knees, facing Shawn with a look of unadulterated passion. “So… Mr. Wayne…” She gasped when Gus knelt directly behind her, his hardness already pushing at her exposed wetness. “Do we have a deal?”

 

Shawn whimpered as loudly as he could manage, drooling behind the makeshift gag when Juliet tugged down the waistband of his boxers – letting his hard on push free of the restricting shorts. Her fingers stroked gently over the length, the warm latex was quite possibly the smoothest thing he’d ever felt and when she wrapped her palm around the shaft he cried out loudly, once more shaking and rattling the chair.

 

“Nod your head, Bat.” Gus groaned, slowly sinking into her until he rooted against her ass with the squeak of latex against latex. “If you know what’s good for you.”

 

Juliet stroked even harder, ignoring Shawn’s frantic nodding until the first obvious drips of wetness showed on her glove. “Yeah?” She moaned, digging her hips back against Gus’ hard thrusts, finally satisfied with his answer. “Tape… Catwoman?” She panted, closing her eyes and lowering her head into Shawn’s lap.

 

Stopping only for a moment, Gus managed to stop himself – his body clenching and seizing as he snatched the corner of the duct tape over Shawn’s mouth and ripped hard. Shawn’s first response was a loud, growling cry, his second was an unintelligible string of moans and obscenities as Juliet’s mouth closed over his aching cock – her tongue teasing and stroking over every hard inch. “Oh God… yes, yes… fuck… yes, I’ll go! Please… please… yes…”

 

Character shot to hell, Gus lowered his head – eyes closed under the black mask as he pounded as hard as he could manage – each thrust pushing him closer to the edge; “Juliet… close… close…” He whined loudly, his grip on her hips starting to slip.

 

It had gone quicker than she had imagined it had, Shawn’s unique taste already taking over her tongue as Juliet took him in even deeper with several strong swallows. Growling around his length, she clenched even tighter around Gus’ length, the rough, and frantic pace leaving her throbbing and slick. When Shawn’s body once more tensed and struggled against his bonds, she knew that it wasn’t gonna go any further – with another hard lap of her tongue up the underside of his cock, he came with an impossibly loud moan.

 

“Oh God,  oh god, oh god…” Shawn stammered, wriggling in the chair against the pain of the zip ties biting into his skin as he tried to push himself even deeper into the sensation of Juliet’s tongue continuing to tease him. “Come on Catwoman… give it to her… show her who’s boss.” He panted, permanently unable to get the mental image of a hermaphrodite Catwoman out of his head. “We know who pulled the strings to get you to talk me into this.”

 

“You mean tease you into it?” Juliet looked up at him with a dazed expression, her eyes unable to focus as her body began to tremble . “Mmm… come on, please?”

 

He was close, too damn close not to give in to the soft plea of Juliet’s voice as she rested her head against Shawn’s thigh – the thick red wig spilling over his jeans. “Say you’ll do it, Shawn.” He groaned, “No tricks, you’ll go with us to San Diego.”

 

“Yes! God, Gus! I’ll go! Just… please?” Shawn stared as though entranced by the sight as the black latex suddenly slapped hard into green – Gus’ hips jerking erratically as he dug himself as deep as he could inside her.

 

 With a whimpering cry, Juliet pushed back as hard as she could and squeezed down against his cock – riding the pleasure out until he slid out, leaving an obvious streak down her inner thigh. “Oh… my…”

 

“God.” Gus finished, falling onto his ass on the tile and then laying out with his knees parted. “What the hell was that…”

 

“It was supposed to take a little longer…” Juliet sighed, but not without affection. “You better mean it, Shawn… we spent hours working on this.”

 

“And yet, you still broke character…” Shawn teased, shaking his head. “Is that liquid latex?”

 

Juliet nodded, resting back on her knees with a satisfied smirk; “Don’t forget who is still tied to a chair.” She raised an eyebrow and answered; “Yes, it’s liquid latex. Yes, it’s a bitch to put on. And yes… there’s more where that came from.”

 

Gus made a small sound in the back of his throat and added; “As a reward… after Comic Con.”

 

“Oh come on, guys… I’m not nearly nerdy enough for conventions… we’ve been over this.”

 

“If you don’t go… and dress up as Batman… you can kiss my fine ass goodnight.” Gus managed to stand up on shaky legs, baring said ass. “For at least a month.”

 

“Oh come on…” Shawn protested.

 

Jules shook her head; “Mmmhmm, and it looked damn fine in black latex…”

 

Shawn whimpered, pouting. “Fine. But it’s totally not fair you two double teamed me! Two against one! Really? I mean… so not fair.”

 

“So not fair like you and Gus double teaming me to get me to agree to dressing up like a cheerleader to watch the Superbowl?” Juliet raised an eyebrow.

 

“That was Shawn’s idea.” Gus responded, quick to add; “Or, when you and Shawn double teamed me to go on the Tilt-a-Whirl and I nearly died.”

 

“You didn’t nearly die… you had cotton candy.” Shawn rolled his eyes. “Can we please maybe cut me loose here?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
